Romeo & Juliet
by Nessie Riddle
Summary: Rose och Scorius är ihop i hemlighet när de åker hem under jullovet...  Jag skriver fanfictions, inte beskrivningar!


**A/N: Jag skrev den här oneshoten till en tävling på gSm, där heter jag miss_bieber_diva. Jag kom inte på vad den skulle heta så jag tog ett enkelt namn: Romeo och Juliet**

Jag älskar dig. Att tre ord kunde betyda så mycket. Jag läste dem om och om igen. Hans handstil var så vacker. Plötsligt hördes steg i trappan. Jag gömde snabbt lappen i byrålådan och slängde mig på sängen. Nu knackade det på dörren och jag hörde en bekant röst.

"Maten är klar" sa pappa och snart hördes steg i trappan igen. Jag suckade, drog mig upp ur sängen och masade mig ner till köket. Där stod en rykande plåt lasagne – min favorit rätt. –

"Mums" sa jag och satte mig bredvid Hugo och lassade hela tallriken full. Mamma gav mig en skeptisk blick men sa inget. Antagligen för att pappa tog minst lika mycket.

"Hur går det i skolan då?" Frågade mamma retoriskt. Det var första dagen på jullovet. Hugos första jullov.

"Det går bra" sa Hugo. Fast jag visste att han ljög. Han hade redan hunnit få två underkända prov.

"Hur går det för dig då?" Frågade pappa. Han visste troligt vis om det här. Skolan hade säkert skickat ugglor. Det troligaste var att han hade tagit dem utan att berätta något för mamma.

"Det går bra. Neville sa faktiskt att jag var duktigast i klassen på Örtlära och att han hade hört av proffesor Binns att jag var den ända som klarade provet i historia i november" mamma log glädje strålande mot mig.

"Det är min dotter det!" Utropade hon. Jag log tillbaka och tänkte att jag inte vill vara som henne.

"Hur går det med pojkarna då?" Frågade pappa. Jag satte mjölken i halsen. Hur kunde han veta om Scorpius? Mamma och pappa kollade konstigt på mig. Hugo öppnade munnen, som för att säga något, men jag gav honom en varnade blick. Han stängde munnen igen. Det såg inte ut som om varken mamma eller pappa sätt det.

"Har ingen kille" svarade jag nonchalant på pappas fråga och såg rakt in i hans blå ögon. Han verkade blidkad, men mamma såg återigen skeptiskt på mig. Varför var hon tvungen att känna mig så bra? Vi åt resten av middagen under tystnad och när vi ätit klart gick jag återigen till mitt rum för att dagdrömma om Scorpius. Jag tänkte på när vi sagt hejdå till varandra på perrong 9 ¾ när jag inte längre kunde skilja dröm och verklighet.

– En vecka senare-

Jag vaknade av att jag hörde springande steg i trappan.

"Rose! Vakna!" Hördes James irriterande röst. Jag satte mig upp med ett ryck. Det var juldagen idag. Jag gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen och öppnade dem långsamt. James stod som fastfrusen mitt på golvet. Jag tittade förvånat på honom. Sedan tittade jag ner mot mig själv, men jag hade på mitt vanliga linne. Då hörde jag svaga knackningar på fönstret. Där ut var en uggla. En uggla som jag kände igen. Den var natt svart med lysande gröna ögon. Det var Scorpius uggla. Den hade ett litet paket fastbundet på benet. Jag skulle just stiga upp när jag såga att James var på väg mot ugglan. På bara en halv minut hade han fått upp fönstret och tog brevet och paketet. Jag stelnade till. Han läste utanpå. Han lev bara blekare och blekare ju mer han läste.

"Ä-är du ihop med M-malfoy?" Frågade han förskräckt. Jag log stelt. Hans ögon blev större.

"V-vet Ron om det?" Utan att möta hans blick skakade jag på huvudet.

"Du måste lova att inte tala om det för någon. Pappa, mamma, Harry och Ginny hatar hans föräldrar. Det är bara Hugo som vet. Inte ens Albus" jag rodnade och tittade ner på mitt täcke. Vi satt så en stund innan han gick ner och jag började byta om. När jag var klar tog jag brevet som log på min säng och läste.

Kära Rosie!

Jag skickar ditt paket idag, för det skulle se misstänkt ut om jag skickar imorgon.

Presenten från dig var fantastisk, precis vad jag behövde. Hoppas du har det bra och att dina kusiner inte plågar dig för mycket. När du åkte tog du mitt hjärta med dig. Ta väl hand om det! Jag saknar dig!

Många hälsningar Scorpius

Jag rodnade av hans brev. Jag hade gett honom Qudditch tillbehör i julklapp. Jag öppnade presenten. Där i låg ett guld halsband. Berlocken mitt på var ett hjärta som man kunde öppna. Jag öppnade och i satt på ena sidan en bild på honom och på andra en bild på mig. Båda vinkade och log. Jag fick tårar i ögonen. Jag satte mig snabbt ner och skrev ett brev tillbaka.

Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle skriva, men efter många strykningar blev det så här:

Kära Scorpius!

Hjärtat var perfekt! Jag tyvärr inte ha det förrän jag är tillbaka på Hogwarts.

James råkade läsa ditt brev. Han har lovat att han inte ska säga något, men ja vet inte hur länge han kan hålla det. Jag ska ta väl hand om ditt hjärta om du tar väl hand om mitt. Jag saknar dig också!

Kramar och Pussar din Rosie

Jag band fast brevet i ugglans ben och skickade sedan ut den genom mitt fönster igen. Nu var jag tvungen att gå ner till familjen och se till att James inte skvallrade. Jag drog på mig ett rosa linne och ett par grå mysbyxor. Jag borstade snabbt igenom det röda håret och gick sedan ner till vardagsrummet för att se vad jag hade fått i strumpan i år. Där nere satt mamma, pappa, morbror, moster och diskuterade något. De tystnade när jag kom in i rummet. De andra barnen hade tydligen tagit med sina strumpor någon annan stans för det hängde bara en strumpa vid den öppna spisen. Jag gick fram och tog min strumpa med en känsla av att de stirrade på mig, men när jag kollade på dem vände de ner huvudena mot tidningar, stickningar eller böcker. Jag kom ut i köket och där satt James och berättade något för de andra. Alla stirrade på mig när jag kom in.

"Vad?" Frågade jag surt. Det verkade som om alla andra visste något som inte jag visste.

"Vem är Scorpius?" Frågade Lily försiktigt. Jag gav Hugo en arg blick, men han såg helt oskyldig ut. Då vände jag mig mot James som förläget tittade bort. Jag kände en rodnad stiga på kinderna.

"James din lilla…" jag kom inte på ett ord som var fult nog för att beskriva vad James var. "Du lovade" gormade jag. Han såg ledsen ut.

"Jag är ledsen" började han men jag avbröt honom.

"Det borde du vara" skrek jag.

"Men det bara slank ut mig" sa han.

"Så det är därför mamma, pappa, Harry och Ginny sitter i vardagsrummet och diskuterar något och ni sitter här och… och" jag fick inte fram mer.

"Men Rose" sa James och försökte le.

"Det spelar ingen roll vad du säger. Jag hatar dig" skrek jag. Jag slog honom i huvudet med julstrumpan och sprang upp på mitt rum. Där tog jag min stav och min Hogwarts koffert – Där jag redan hade lagt i hjärtat och alla brev från Scorpius - och min kvast. Jag tog uggleburen med min lilla uggla Serpentin i och ställde mig på fönsterbrädet och gränslade kvasten, sen flög jag iväg mot Malfoy Manor. När jag steg av min kvast i trädgården utanför "huset" kom Scorpius emot mig och kysste mig.

"Jag såg dig genom fönstret" Förklarade han och log. Jag log tillbaka och vi kysstes igen, mer intensivt den här gången.

"Jag har saknat dig" sa han.

"Jag har saknat dig med" sa jag och log. Det här skulle bli mitt livs bästa jullov.


End file.
